Freedom and Fervor!
by Pernshinigami
Summary: What happens when a group of characters from multiple anime converge on the Grand Festival? Complete and utter chaos! yaoi and yuri soon to come. Some of the anime appearing include Bleach, Deathnote, Naruto, Code Geass and others!
1. Chapter 1

This is a multiverse crossover that I wrote just for fun. Picture an anime version of Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Chronicles.

* * *

Gatekeepers, the name refers to a group of humans, yokai, spirits and other supernatural beings who have been reincarnated from Gods long extinct

Gatekeepers, the name refers to a group of humans, yokai, spirits and other supernatural beings who have been reincarnated from Gods long extinct. These deities were not all powerful, far from it. Their genetic material was extinct due to an ancient plague. However, their souls lived on, implanting themselves in the sentient creatures that shared their network of worlds.

And what a number of worlds there were! In our world, a good many of the other dimensions exist as anime, manga, science fiction, or other stories well known here. Stories such as Stargate and Dr. Who, which have been immortalized in the popular mind as recognizable as a rose on a bush. Anime of all kinds existed in their glory from Pokemon and Bleach, to Ghost in the Shell and Deathnote.

There are four celestial dragons, gatekeepers whose past lives and powers span many worlds. There is one for each element of nature, and collectively their power makes the scientific law of conservation of matter and energy work. Fire, water, earth, wind, each are holy beasts sealed inside an apprentice level, or genin gatekeeper, once every hundred years.

Gwen, Jazra, Katry and Kailai are the current celestial dragons. Kailai is chevalier to Saya, the Chiropteran Queen in the Blood+ world, however, she was assigned to be Diva's sensei and takes good care of Saya's enemy sister. Kailai holds the rank of State Alchemist in Amestris, and takes her duties as an Alchemist of the people seriously.

Katry is a Hellhound, an Inu yokai with powerful tracking abilities. He spends regular amounts of time working with Kagome and Inu-Yasha to defend their world from Naraku, who grows more powerful and frightening by the day. Katry's Holy Beast, Suzaku, is a black phoenix with an impressive wingspan and frightening endurance. After befriending Eureka and Renton and the crew of the Gekko, he serves part time as a fighter aboard the good ship, easily navigating trappers that Gatekeepers with flying abilities find difficult.

Jazra was born a Quincy, part of a group known as the Dianic Star that had escaped the Shinigami culling in the world of Bleach 200 turns prior. Her parents kept this hidden from her until she was nearly an adult. However, because of her friends at the Seireitei and her romantic partnership with Rukia Kuchiki, Jazra was outcast from her tribe. However, using a little known gatekeeper ability known as Ancestral Reaching, she retrieved a genetic ability of a previous incarnation, the Byakugan. As such, she has been considered an adopted member of Lord Hiashi's Family in Konohagakure and the world of Naruto. Since that day she has passed the Chuunin exams to be considered a Journeyman Ninja, she has also gained membership in the ANBU black ops and frequently runs offworld missions for Tsunade, 5th Hokage.

Gwen's travels are far and wide, and it seems that the celestial dragon of water may never find a home. Gwen searches for information about her father, who was also a gatekeeper and who died many years ago. Though recently her father resurfaced as a vaizard, Gwen rarely sees him anymore, and searches for information on what worlds he visited on his first journey.

But they are hardly the first generation of gatekeepers to travel the gates. Three years prior ZP, Delphine, Feralae and Lucas were one of the most powerful teams in the Strand, as the multiverse came to be known. However, when Feralae mysteriously disappeared, their team broke up. Though most gatekeepers believe Feralae to be dead, many clues have surfaced for Gwen and ZP that suggest she may be running things from the shadows. Lucas is a mysterious entity, who appeared along with two other foxes, Lex and Lan. Lucas disappeared within the boundaries of the Fire Nation of Avatar fame, and has not been seen since. While he is definitely alive, it is unclear where he has ended up or what sort of training he is undergoing.

Delphine is a timekeeper, and left for training soon after Feralae disappeared. In a few years she will have to take her place at the gates of time, and in training she often knows that a problem will arise before her fellow gatekeepers. Delphine is, however, forbidden from revealing things she learns at the gates of time to help Gwen.

Gwen's journey has taken her many places and seen many battles and missions, growing exponentially stronger with each battle. After making Journeyman Gatekeeper, she was given several solo missions gathering intelligence on a mysterious entity. The gatekeepers have a traitor in their midst! As they have a lot of evidence and no facts, Gwen was sent first on a dangerous retrieval mission to the Deathnote world. She was to retrieve Ryuuzaki, and fake the deaths of him, Watari and Rem so that the trio could escape. While Watari and Rem have been recalled to Shield Station to await further orders, Ryuuzaki has been recuperating at Konoha Hospital.

Now Gwen has been assigned a team, Sai of the ANBU root, and Mello of Wammy House. She has been given time at last to join in the Grand Festival in Sinnoh. Taking ZP and Ryuuzaki along with her, Zoe is escorting them to the Festival Grounds. But in the world of gatekeeping and the world of pokemon, Gwen has a rival. Her old schoolfriend Jazra also has 5 ribbons, and the two are dead set for entering Sinnoh's grand festival.

And so, Gwen gets her wish. Gatekeepers all over will get to watch her and Jazra compete, and Gatekeepers of many worlds converge on the Contest Circuit Stadium. But a shadow is looming over the festival grounds, is there something out there waiting to attack?

* * *

For once in her life, Gwen wasn't running for her life, she wasn't fighting high speed, desperate battles for life, limb and the future of the free world.

This time Gwen was fighting a battle for one thing...

A dragonair

"Look closely Mello, this is how its done!" Gwen said with a wicked grin. "PLUCK! Ice beam!!"

"GLAY!!" The pokemon leapt in the air, arching his back and neck gracefully. He leapt over the Dragonair's head, aimed downwards, "GLAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

Dragonair was partially frozen in the tussel. Pluck skidded to a stop, glaring at dragonair and growling. "Double team! Then use blizzard!!" Pluck took off like a shot. At the same time Dragonair followed Pluck's movements before...

"Look out! Dragonrage!!" Zoe warned Gwen.

The technique blew out the doubleteam. Pluck turned on a dime. "Avalanche!"

"Glay!" Pluck set off a massive barrage of ice and snow.

This dragonair wasn't going down without a fight. Shivering with the cold, it rushed for Pluck in a Dragon Rush attack. "Dodge and use ice ball!"

That was what hit it. The ice ball technique blindsided dragonair. "NET BALL!" Gwen chucked the ball as hard as she could.

The netball rattled back and forth. The pokemon inside struggled to get free. But it was no avail. BONG.

"Neat!" Mello rushed over as Gwen picked up the pokeball. "What are you going to do with it?"

"hmmm..." Gwen sighed. "For now nothing..." The netball disappeared.

Zoe was there as a guide. Sai and Mello were Gwen's apprentices. ZP was along for moral support. Ryuuzaki was /finally/ out of the hospital after surviving a deathnote attack during the effort to remove him. And others were going to be joining them when they got to the stadium. They were headed for Sunyshore city, home of the grand festival. Gwen was finally going to do something /she/ wanted to do.

"What? Where'd it go?" Mello asked, he and Sai bending over to see.

"It teleported. You can only keep six pokemon on you at once. The rest get teleported to the place you got your pokedex from. Since I got mine from Professor Oak, Dragonair goes back to him. When we've put some distance between us and here, I'll call him." Gwen said with a grin. "Come on Pluck!" She encouraged the Glaceon.

"Bull... bulba!" Mello's bulbasaur trotted along beside him. Sai had a pokemon too, a Smeargle that Ash had caught for him as a joke the last time they'd been there.

"The pokemon I've caught are listed here." Gwen showed Mello. "With me I have Pluck, Merlin, Krishna, Hornet, Tsubame and Rocket. All I need to do is give a call to Professor Oak, push a few buttons and I can switch them."

"How come I didn't get one?" Mello demanded.

Gwen groaned, Mello had become the ultimate overeager, headstrong apprentice. "Next time you want one, ask. I think Professor Rowan will be there, if not Professor Oak will be. I'll ask one of them to send you one." She sighed. "Come on, its not far this way."

"Yeah, hurry up!" Zoe said with a grin. "Don't want to get left behind."

Ryuuzaki was riding on Merlin. He'd been told to take it easy, but they really needed to move. So Merlin gave him a ride. Sai could more than keep up on his own. And what interest Mello hadn't shown in Gwen's pokemon he'd shown in the shinobi of Konohagakure. By now he'd managed climbing and waterwalking, doppelgangers, henge, substitution, and the fireball jutsu. And he was advancing in progress at a breakneck pace. Gwen liked him, truth be told, because no matter what, Mello never held back. He put everything into everything. And that was what Gwen liked in an apprentice.

"Lets move." Gwen told them. Zoe walked back towards the road with them. "VICTORY!!" Gwen called ahead. "I got Dragonair!"

"I am assuming this, Dragonair, is a powerful pokemon?" Sai asked. "Is that why you're so... is excited the word?"

"Sai, I've been excited in general from the moment I got here. The festival grounds are a little over two miles away." Gwen told him. "I needed the distance to bleed off the excitement!"

"You've been working hard to enter this, grand festival." Ryuuzaki said atop Merlin. "Is it that great a spectacle?"

"Are you kidding? They routinely need upward of about 10 Nurse Joys to care for all the pokemon. And twice that many Officer Jennys to take care of security." Gwen grinned. "Trainers come from all over, sometimes Wild pokemon even sneak in to have a peek. It lasts for a week, and this time Gatekeepers will be converging on the stadium as well. Two of the Celestial dragons will be competing, me and Jazra.

"You and Jazra knew each other when you were in school didn't you?" Sai asked.

"yes, since we were 4 and 5 at the beaches near New Haven." Gwen told Sai. "But when it comes to pokemon and gatekeeping, we're rivals too. My life has always taken me towards loved ones, a family, caring for others. But until recently Jazra has mostly worked solo, and her path has been more oriented towards her career and her duties as a shinobi and a gatekeeper. Jazra specializes in Dragon pokemon, her shapeshifted form is a tiger, so she can't exactly fly on her own." Gwen explained.

"How long have you been preparing for this, Grand Festival?" Ryuuzaki asked, mystified.

"Months. See, if things had gone much differently for me, I'd be a Pokemon Coordinator rather than a shinigami. They're so playful, I love working with them."

Ryuuzaki had a pokemon of his own as well, Infernus, a Vulpix. The little fox pokemon was curled in his lap, sound asleep. "It isn't long now is it?" He asked.

"not long, look!"

Streams of people and pokemon were visible as the trail merged with the main road. Gwen let out a whoop! "We just follow them to the Grand Festival. We might even see a few familiar faces along the way."

"GWEN! Hey Gwen darling!" Harley chirrupted as he hurried over. He had his Cacturne following him. "How /are/ you doing? You have guests?" He asked, looking over at Gwen's companions.

ZP spoke for the first time along the trail. "Harley, it's a pleasure as always." ZP was a native to the world of zoids, her organoid Camouflauge prevented her from taking a pokemon of her own. The cat was durned possessive.

"ZP? ZP?" Harley blinked. "Oh my lord gorgeous, what happened to you?"

"A three year revolution and a flashbomb." ZP said crossly. "What's happened to you?" ZP was blind, her hair deep sapphire had faded somewhat. But she had not always been so. ZP had been forced to break up a massive Civil War on her home planet. Though she was victorious, she paid a high price for her success.

"Oh I've been traveling all over Johto. I've got a lot of ribbons but Drew and May and I are coming to watch. We heard that a lot of very powerful gatekeepers are going to be there. Two of them competing?"

"Yeah, my rival Jazra." Gwen said with a huge grin. "She specializes in Dragon pokemon."

"Oh my, its that serious between you two?" Harley teased. "I didn't think you /had/ a rival."

Drew sighed, grabbing Harley's ear and hauling him along. "Come on koi, enough harassing the Competitors."

"But Drew, honey, you know its what I do best." Harley gave Drew a kiss on the cheek.

The other coordinator glared at Harley, blushing furiously. "That's what annoys me."

"Heya Drew, ready to watch me kick some butt? I came up with an absolutely shredding opening act." She said with a wink.

"Shredding? Oh my Gwen my dear what have you gotten up to?" Harley fussed.

"It's a secret Harley. You'll just have to watch."

"ZP……" Drew approached the Zian. "We may have a problem on our hands sometime this week." He pulled the other gatekeeper aside and said in a low voice.

"our traitor?" ZP asked quietly. "I'm sorry Drew, I'm blind now. The device that I use to aid my vision hurts. So I'm saving it for opening day. Please move closer?"

"Fair enough." Drew moved closer. "Yes, we think he may try to put in an appearance. Or at least send some underlings. A group as massive as this? It would be easy to hide a few fighters to attack with. We still don't know how large his organization is, we don't even know if it's a he or a she. Some of the gatekeepers coming as spectators are there for Security purposes as well. Lelouche and Karen are supposed to meet you, as well as Anisette."

ZP groaned. Gwen's pushy cousin Anisette had the same power of Geass as Lelouche. Due to family history, the two absolutely loathed each other. When the two had reunited after almost five years, Anisette had attempted to make Gwen dye her hair purple. Gwen was much too used to optical based techniques to let her power connect. But the two Black Knights would be perfect for interrogation.

"What about Dex? Gwen went hysterical when she showed up at Kira Task Force HQ." ZP asked quietly. Many, many years ago, Dex, Delphine's doppelganger, had raped Gwen. The two looked exactly alike, the difference was in their manner of speaking and the feeling of their riatsu.

"We don't think she'd appear. Knowing her destructive nature, its unsure whether her capacity for violence would win out over the strategic information she copied from Delphine." Drew said quietly as Gwen introduced Sai and Mello to Harley.

"My, Gwen dearie, your apprentices are absolutely gorgeous. I didn't know your friend was such a talented artist."

"Alright, hurry up!" Zoe urged the group as they started forwards again. ZP and Drew lagged behind the others to exchange intelligence, but Gwen was far to excited to pay attention to them.

The next two miles only served to excite Gwen more. Some of her best friends among the gatekeepers were coming to watch. Each group of offworlders was escorted by one pokemon native.

Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Hiashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade formed one party, escorted by Sabrina. The psychic was explaining to each of them that more or less, travelers without pokemon were considered suspicious or foolish. They were necessary for protection, even more so than a shinobi's summons.

Lelouche, Karen, Abel, Nanao, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and yes, Delphine too, followed Misty to the training grounds. The water trainer was ecstatic, as it had been the first time in a long time she'd been able to get out of Cerulean City for a trip. Lelouche was wide eyed, Karen focused, Abel a little frazzled at all the activity around him.

Gwen didn't recognize some of the gatekeeper trainers. But could tell who was and wasn't by the sash or belt they wore, or the key around their neck that acted as a gatekeeper's ID badge. The place was a reunion for many, not just the gatekeepers who frequented it.

"Woah, everyone's here." Mello blinked as he recognized some of the trainers or gatekeepers. Then he spotted a familiar face. "HEY! Urahara! Urahara-sensei over here!" He called out.

Urahara arrived, Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Uryu, Ukitake and Kyouraku were with him. Gary was escorting them, a Rapidash acting as a very courteous ride for Ukitake so his lungs wouldn't be stressed. "Gwen! I'm glad I caught you. I made one for Jazra but I didn't get the chance to send you yours." Uryu handed Gwen a clothing box. "You need a dress to compete remember?"

Gwen blinked, opening the box and unrolling the outfit. Graceful black skirts, with sapphire blue edging and a sapphire blue waistband. Geta sandals, and sapphire blue tabi socks fit her feet. A hairpiece had been knotted with macramé to attach to the side of Gwen's head. It was sort of like orihime's hairpins, but instead of a flower there was only one pin, with a coiled sapphire blue glass dragon and several ribbons dangling from it. A wrap around black cotton haltertop was not only beautiful and showed off her figure, it was comfortable too! And in place of the haori that she would be asked to wear when she became a shinigami captain, was a sapphire blue haori identical to this. On the back of it a Flygon was depicted, chasing its tail.

"Oh my, Gwen darling its beautiful!" Harley exclaimed. "its perfect for you! Hold it full length so I can see it!"

Gwen giggled, whirling with the outfit held up to her chest.

"you forget that I can't see." ZP pointed out, disappointed that she couldn't see the outfit her wife was wearing.

"You'll be using your eyepiece when you watch the festival, you can see me in it then. It will be a surprise."

"Its good to see you again ZP." Uryu said courteously. "Gwen, your grandfather is too busy with a case to leave Section 9 for the moment. Aramaki promised to use a special channel to watch the broadcast and see how you do. Your father said that he'd be coming tomorrow morning. But since he's acting captain for the 5th division, he has some work to finish up first."

"ALRIGHT!" Gwen grinned.

"Takato seems to dislike leaving soul society Uryu, any particular reason why?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Gwen's father and Ryuuzaki were schoolmates, her father having been hidden at Wammy house soon after he was tapped.

"Gweneviere." A doleful voice spoke up, stepping from behind the rapidash Ukitake was riding. A young woman with floppy purple red hair pulled back with a grey hairband, the stranger was wearing a simple outfit, a white blouse and black skirt. But it was the yellow eyes that Gwen recognized as…….

"REM!" Gwen squealed, throwing her arms around the shinigami. "Wow! Urahara made a gigai for you? You look gorgeous! Come on!" She tugged on the shinigami's arm. "Sai, Mello, Ryuuzaki, look who showed up!"

"Actually Gwen, the gigai is untraceable. Rem can't leave it, and over the next few months it will turn her into a human, she won't be bound by her Deathnote any longer and will be free to go where she likes." Urahara explained. "Though, she should get better taste in clothing."

"I'm surprised you agreed to something like that." Ryuuzaki said coolly.

"Ryuuzaki, for centuries that Deathnote was my prison." Rem said quietly. "Because I was a nikkisashi shinigami, I was unable to interact freely with the other gatekeepers. To be able to live freely, and die freely, is perhaps the greatest gift I could ever wish for."

The crowd was slowly making its way towards festival village. "Where to?" Ukitake asked, "There's an inn somewhere here right?"

"over here, the pokemon centers at these facilities are meant to accommodate hundreds of trainers and spectators." Gary told the captain. "You can take a rest and settle in."

"I have to register, be right back!" Gwen told the other gatekeepers. She trotted off towards the registering counter with Pluck. The Glaceon never looked happier. "I'm so glad we're here Pluck! I thought I was never going to get away!"

"GWEN!!" Ash, Dawn and Brock rushed over. "Did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"There's going to be a second appeals round!" Dawn sounded anxious.

Gwen chuckled. "No need to worry. I'll help you improvise something on the fly. My pokemon got scary tough, and I caught a new one on the way here that I need to introduce to the others. Is Professor Oak around?"

"He comes in tomorrow morning for opening ceremonies." Ash told her.

"Good, Mello got down on his knees and begged for a pokedex."

"Really?"

"yeah, oh man, I'm so excited. Jazra's entering too. Normally we're good teammates, but when it comes to pokemon, hoooo boy. The fur flies! Or scales as twer." Gwen added.

"Well, leave the fighting to the pokemon. What did you choose for your opening act?" Ash asked.

"A trick I learned on a mission to Trinity Vatican. Speaking of which, Abel's around here somewhere."

"Who?"

"A Priest from Trinity Vatican. He probably came to watch me and Jazra compete. You'll just have to wait and see. Though I suspect I'll need Krishna or Jyro to come up with something good."

"Jyro's the hyperactive little……"

"Rampardos now."

"Oh no." Dawn groaned, recalling the number of times she'd been enthusiastically tackled by an over enthusiastic Cranidos looking for a good fight.

"S'alright, he knows better now." Gwen said with a grin. "Nurse Joy, I came to register for the grand festival." She held out her ribbon case.

"Oh my, you won the Oak and Rowan ribbons. That's a pretty good achievement." Nurse joy smiled as she looked over the assembled ribbons. "There we go, your pokedex please?" She inserted it into a slot and ran a scanner over each ribbon in her case. "One more thing, which town do you come from, or city?"

"Ah……" Gwen flushed, trying to think of an answer. "Karakura town, its really far away from here."

"Alright Gwen of Karakura town, you're registered for the Grand Festival. And you?" She asked Dawn. "You're Dawn right?"

"How do you know me?" Dawn asked, eyes round.

"I watched your contest in Pastoria City. That was some win, and your Piplup is so cute. And you look just like your mother, Johanna. She was an excellent coordinator."

"Thank you!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm from Twinleaf Town." She added.

"Alright, Dawn of Twinleaf Town. You're registered as well. Opening Ceremonies are tomorrow morning at 10 AM. Don't be late!"

"no need to worry!" Gwen and Dawn chorused, then giggled. "I'd better call grandfather and let him know I've made it here safely." Gwen said with a grin.

"Oh that's right! Tell me, is he coming to watch?"

"No, but Dad is. In fact……"

"Gwen!" Professor Oak said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Professor!" Gwen said with a huge grin.

"Yes, I'm here. Since you and Jazra are both going to be competing."

Gwen blinked for a moment, and the groaned. "Tracey is at the lab right? He's watching it right?"

"Of course, he always does when I'm away. Why?"

"I caught a new pokemon this morning! A dragonair! And I'm going to need to switch pokemon later!" Gwen said with a sigh. "That's a relief! I'd hate for dragonair to come out of its pokeball to an empty laboratory!"

"Why don't you give Tracey a call, he should be taking care of paperwork about now."

Gwen nodded and pulled out her cellphone, it was a shinigami cellphone, the kind Bleach Shinigami used. "Alright….." She dialed Oak's laboratory.

"Oh wow, you've got a cellphone?" Dawn asked enviously.

"This one is special, come on." She lead the group over to a seat and activated the video function. "Heya Tracey!"

"Oh, Gwen good to hear from you. Was that your dragonair that came in a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah. I'm fully registered for the Grand Festival, and dad's even coming to watch."

"Cool, the Professor is at the festivities if you want to contact him."

"Sure, don't worry." Gwen said with a grin. "I just ran into him."

"Hello Tracey, I'm here." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"I'm glad you made it safely Professor. Things are going great around here. Ash's pokemon have been helping out a lot around the Lab. And what his don't do, Gary's pokemon help with."

"I'm glad to hear that. You shouldn't have very much trouble then."

"None at all! Gwen, if you need to switch pokemon give me a call!"

"Alright." Gwen said with a grin. "Then its to the Pokemon Center I go next."

"See you soon." Tracey said as he hung up.

"Bright and early then." Gwen said as she departed.

Brock watched Gwen go. "She needed this more than any of the other gatekeepers." Brock said with a smile.

"How come?" Dawn asked. "I mean, the Grand Festival is a great achievement but……"

"Gwen has long been thought to be invincible. She gets the most dangerous missions and never any time for herself. She's wanted to join the Grand Festival ever since she first participated in a Pokemon Contest. She was able to defeat myself and Misty for our badges, then later Roark, Gardinia and Fantina. When asked why she split her attention to whatever gymleader was visiting, she explained that she never got any time for herself. The badges were mementos."

"And as a shinigami lieutenant, she'd have a lot more missions and duties to attend to." Professor Oak said quietly. "She's participated in battles where lives were on the line. She's actually killed an enemy Captain in battle. And as a shinigami, when she dies she'll remember everything that she's done in her life, lose everyone she cares about to age and time, and slowly, slowly forget her life before becoming a shinigami. Her badges and ribbons are probably important items to her, reminding her of good times that will have vanished a long time ago."

"Wow, I didn't think she'd have it that tough." Dawn looked after Gwen's retreating back.

"So…… Professor." Ash blushed, hurriedly changing the subject. "Is Gary here somewhere?"

"Yes, he came earlier to escort the people coming in from the Seireitei and Karakura town."

"Alright! I'll see you all later!" Ash said, flustered, as he ran for the Pokemon Center.

"What's up with him?" Dawn asked, watching Ash's retreat.

"He and Gary have some…… business to attend to." Brock said with a grin. "Don't worry about it."

Ash grinned, tackling Gary in the pokemon center waiting room. Misty watched them go in amusement, and the kiss Ash gave Gary's cheek told her /everything/ she needed to know about what her former apprentice was up to.


	2. Opening act

Gwen grinned, listening to the…… noises, coming from the next room. "Hmph, Gary ooooh, that's nice. Unnnng, just a little more…… ooooh." Very sensual noises from the next room. Ash and Gary seemed to be having some real fun.

"Ho boy. I hope they don't wake up……" Gwen began.

"Piiiiiiii ka CHUUUUUUUUU!" The sound of a thunderbolt crackled from the next room.

"I think we woke up the pokemon."

"What a way to kill the mood."

Gwen started laughing. "Did you hear that ZP? They woke Pikachu up!"

"Yes, I heard. It sounds funny." ZP groaned from the bed. "Come to sleep koi."

"Alright…… sorry." Gwen slipped into bed.

"Glay, glaceon glay……" Pluck hopped up next to them on one side of the bed, and suddenly an over protective Camouflauge had hopped up onto the other side.

"Mmphy, koibito…." Gwen pulled her lover into a deep, tender kiss. "I'll make you proud tomorrow. I've been working so hard for this moment. I know pokemon isn't your favorite place to visit but……"

"Camouflauge doesn't like them. You saw her, there are very few she gets along with. Because of that any visit here is less than enjoyable. But…… good luck." ZP whispered, before slowly falling asleep.

Gwen lay awake, completely and totally excited. Way too much so to sleep.

She woke up at 9:30 the next morning. "HOMIGOD! I'm gonna be late!!!!" Gwen groaned, dashing for the bathroom. "Koi, my outfit. Its on the bedside on my side of the bed."

There was a growl, and Camouflauge, the big blue Ligar growling sleepily, carried the box with the outfit in her teeth. "Thanks Camou!" Gwen said hurriedly.

She dressed in what can only be described as shunpo speed. The special clasps with her pokeballs attached were strung to the grass green obi that signified a Chuunin or Journeyman gatekeeper.

"Aren't you going to eat?" ZP asked worriedly. Gwen used to be a horrible cook, then Brock and Lita put together a cookbook telling Gwen how to make everything from pokeblock and poffin to human foods like fried rice or cookies.

"No time!" Gwen said eagerly. "I'm not going to be late to opening ceremonies! I've waited too long to get to compete!"

"Just be sure to eat." ZP dressed quickly, putting a pair of sunglasses on. She pulled a cord out of these and hooked it into the back of her neck. Having friends in Section 9 allowed ZP's rampant technological creativity to blossom. "I'll be watching…….."

Gwen stepped out of the bathroom in full regalia. "Good." She said with a warm smile.

"You're beautiful in that dress." ZP wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I need to check with Drew for something after the ceremony, so you won't see me for a couple of hours."

"That's fine. I want to see what dad thinks." Gwen gave ZP a kiss as well. "I'll see you soon enough!"

Gwen dashed down the hall, shunpoing around the edge of the village until she reached the contest stadium.

"You're late!" Jazra hissed, as the coordinators were forming up to enter the stadium.

"Sorry! I overslept!" Gwen said apologetically.

"That's alright, come on!"

"I'm here too!" Hinata was wearing a beautiful dress, the sort of padded stitched dress one might see in China. It was a deep, gorgeous purple with silver stitching and leafing. The Konohagakure leaf band pulled back her hair. The same insignia was stitched on the right shoulder of the dress. "It took so long to get the outfit straight!"

"Hinata-imooto!" Jazra said cheerfully.

"Hinata when did you get the chance to compete?" Gwen demanded.

"Anooo…… well about six months ago, while you were looking for Ikkaku and Yumichika here in Sinnoh, I got an order from the Astralgator. She was looking for Gatekeepers interested in competing in pokemon contests."

Gwen blinked in surprise. "But why?"

"I don't know, when I volunteered I was told to keep my contest participation secret, before I left Tsunade-sama told me to look for any signs of anything suspicious at the Grand Festival! That's why she and Jiraiya-dono came to watch. She tried to pick as many different worlds as possible! Anooo…… Riza-san, Nanao-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, aaaah, Temari-san, aaaah, Yamanaka-san are the ones I know. But there's one woman from Geass-Japan and there are probably others I don't know."

"Kallen Kouzuki…… they must have asked her to compete so she could bring Lelouche."

"Who's Lelouche?" Hinata asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" One of the Nurse Joys called. "You're to enter at colloseum opening A."

Gwen started hopping around, trying to see if anyone she knew was around. A gold and blue dress, long honey hair hanging around her neck. RIZA! A lithe, clearly well groomed and trained Luxray rubbed against her calves. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Jazra asked, blinking in surprise.

"Riza's pokemon matches her military uniform!" Gwen giggled.

"Straighten up everyone!" Another Nurse Joy called out. "When I give you the signal, you're to walk out the colloseum entrance here."

The coordinators followed Joy down the hall to the entrance to the stadium floor. Gwen stood, the pacing that she picked up from Byakuya made the long haori trail after her.

Nurse Joy received the signal via radio, "Alright, steady pace, move out!"

Gwen grinned and all but cheered. Jazra followed her out as well.

"Alright everyone, its time to open this year's grand festival on the scenic shoreline around Sunyshore city! I'm your hostess Marian and I'm going to be your mc for this glorious occasion! Coordinators have come from all over Sinnoh to compete, each one gathering five contest ribbons in turn. All of them have been preparing for months for this very occasion, so lets get busy!!!"

If Gwen could see the broadcast, she'd be shaking in stage fright. And the gatekeepers own broadcast system was powering up, relaying the event all over.

* * *

"This is Washu, your friendly neighborhood supergenius! All relay stations report." Washu caroled over the channel.

"Do you really need us to open the channel Washu?" Aramaki asked amusedly.

"Do you want to watch your granddaughter compete?"

"Yaaaay, our first look at a video transmission from another dimension. Oh please Mister Aramaki……. Please???" That was an eager Tachikoma.

"Alright, the relay station is being activated." Aramaki chuckled.

"This is Ota reporting, honestly do we have to transmit this? Its just Konoha and Suna that are going to be watching." Kabuto shook his head.

"You guys have tech the other villages don't Kabuto. It's a matter of courtesy." Washu grinned toothily.

"This is Bey Station, Judy here, all channels are running smoothly. Would that my team do the same."

"I'm moving as fast as I can." Emily grumbled in the background. "What's so big about this festival thing anyway? Its not like a beyblade game. I mean they only hold it once a year."

"Canyon 1, Asura here, the connection is stable, the Plumber folk have some sweet systems." A girl with long silver blonde hair offered a thumbs up. "Kevin hurry up with that transmitter!"

"i'm moving as fast as I can." the former smuggler growled.

"Pernbase Daijuma Hold, this is Yamaki, transmission co-monitored by Deunan." A rusted man's voice sounded over the commline.

"This is Arina at Pokemon Ranger HQ, the base relay is intact."

"Armstrong, the Amestris temporary relay has been activated. Wish Hawkeye the best of luck competing, and let her know that Black Hayate is in Miss Pinako's excellent care."

"Thank you Sparkles dear." Washu chuckled.

"Twelfth division, Kurotsuchi taichou here, we have finished booting up and installing the relay software. The thirteenth's lieutenant and the Quincy girl ought to get me some interesting data."

"Cool it hot shot." Washu chuckled. "This event isn't just about you."

"This is Trinity Vatican, I've set up the relays just the way you asked miss Washu." Professor Wordsworth sounded perplexed. "They're supposed to reach us?"

"And move further out into the strand to spread the signal for other gatekeepers. If we're right, and patient, something bad will happen and we want half the strand to be witness to it. We have just one more……"

"While I'm amused that you're letting us in on this event." That was General Landry on the commline. "Why are we doing you this favor? We have Ori to deal with." At the SGC, Stargate SG1 team and three other stargate teams, plus the foremost russian team were gathered to watch the gatekeepers compete.

"We have connection here in the Pegasus galaxy!" McKay added. "Lets see Gwen and Jazra win."

Washu chuckled, and calmly said over the communication line. "All units, listen carefully. We gatekeepers need to keep this temporary comline operating at all costs. If our girl the Astralgator is correct, and she usually is, then in an emergency this comm. channel will be a lifeline for the gatekeepers running security duty there. The channel you guys have put together will also reach elsewhere in the Strand. That means that gatekeepers can both tune in to the media broadcasts /and/ use it to communicate with anybody connected to it. And Landry-san, if the SGC needs anything out of this, I have quite a few pieces of communications technology that will more than pay for your time. But for now everyone, FOCUS!" Washu swiveled in her chair.

"you're having too much fun with that." The old man who had just entered shook his head.

"Aaah, but Watari, would one of your old sensei's do any less? We science types have to stick together. And we never get any fun, we're cooped up in a lab all the time! Tell me, how is council ranking suiting you? I hear Justin is a difficult shinigami to get along with."

"Ah well, one cannot pick one's coworkers I suppose." The old man sighed. "My first reaction, really before I walked in here, was the control room back at HQ. Ah well, at least Ryuuzaki is safe."

"Yep, and when Gwen takes to the competition floor this is going to be one helluva firefight."

* * *

Gwen was marching solidly forwards with the other coordinators. The roar from the stadium was almost deafening.

"Welcome all of you." The head judge said cordially. "Thank you for coming this year to compete. You have all done excellently, unfortunately, the influx of coordinators will lead to the lengthening of the competition. Two more rounds will be added, a second appeals round and a sudden death round."

The stadium quieted. "Yes, the first appeals round will be the standard double performance. However, the second appeals round will be a single performance. Any remaining competitors will engage in randomized sudden death battles until we have broken down the competitors to two hundred and fifty. After that, competition will continue as per contest tradition. Thank you for your patience with the changes, and good luck for all of you."

A roar came up from the crowd as Marion took over. "That's right folks, we're going to be ultra busy this year. Just remember what's at the other end of it, the famous ribbon cup of Sinnoh!"

* * *

The only time the Captains chamber had been used for anything other than meetings of the gravest importance was today. Captains and Lieutenants alike of the Gotei 13 had settled down to watch opening ceremonies.

"There she is!" Renji grinned. "GO GWEN!"

"Will you shove it tattoos!" Yachiru bounced on Renji's head trying to get a closer look.

Chojiro stopped near his captain. "Yamamoto-sama, are you sure this…… party was a good idea?"

"the Soul Society has had to adjust to some terrible situations as of late. Everyone is strained and stressed. To see a Lieutenant of the Court Guard Squads compete in an offworld competition, it is a good way to boost morale within the squads."

* * *

"Hi-na-ta, hi-na-ta!"

"Will you shove it Hermione I can't seeeeee!" Ginny growled, "lookit lookit! That one looks like a dragon, is it?"

"Naw, that's a Salamence. It probably belongs to one of the competitors. There are dragon pokemon, but they aren't dragons. They just look like them." Hermione glared. "Now Hinata is /my/ girlfriend, let me watch!"

"I can't believe she grew that big." Sam rolled her eyes at O'niell. "Who's crazy idea was it to watch this?"

* * *

"We're using their communications technology and one of us is supposed to be monitoring at all times. Why not take advantage of it?" That was Vallah from behind them.

"I can't believe that…… woman, used to be the scruffy little brat that took on a wraith hand to hand." O'niell shook his head as Gwen strode upright through the stadium. "What could they be offering us anyway?"

"Washu claims to be the Strand's biggest genius, she's trained half the scientific minds the gatekeepers have working for them. And those she didn't train were trained by one of her students. She'll come up with something."

* * *

"There's Hinata!!" Kiba hollered, grabbing Shino into a noogie. Akamaru barked playfully, settling himself a few feet away from the TV and watching avidly.

"Let me see!" The gathered Konoha 9 and team Gai were at Iruka's classroom cramming snackfood and guzzling drinks. "And there's Jazra!"

"GO INO! KICK SOME BUTT OUT THERE!!!! YOU SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS INO!!!"

"Somebody shove a sock in Sakura's mouth."

"What a bother….. hey can you turn down the noise Sakura?" Shikamaru demanded. "Choji, do you have an extra bag of those…… what are they?"

"Fritos, Jazra bought me a whole crate." Choji tossed a bag to Shikamaru. "So these pokemon are really as strong as we've heard?"

"Yeah, my Turtwig still insists on helping me on missions. He's a lot stronger than I gave him credit for."

* * *

Gwen waited through an hour of announcements and other data. They were flashing slowly through profiles of the coordinators competing, the ribbons they'd won displayed beneath their picture. Their lead pokemon displayed in the lower right, their name and city of origin in the lower left.

Gwen Ryuunami – Glaceon/Pluck – Rowen Amica Ribbon, Oak Amica Ribbon, Solaceon second ribbon, Celastic second ribbon (both towns had held contests twice), Eterna Ribbon – Karakura Town

At long last, the listing concluded. Fireworks went off to mark the beginning and confetti was let loose. At last, Gwen and the other coordinators split off in five directions back to the entry doors they'd come out of.

The sprays of confetti and firecrackers were disorienting as trainers and coordinators alike broke out into the biggest party Gwen had ever seen. "Gwen! Gwen!" Misty waved Gwen over.

"Heya Misty I thought I saw you there."

"Yeah, are you going to come celebrate?" Misty asked.

"I have a father to find, Misty. My apprentice Mello is interested in pokemon. He has two, magby and bulbasaur. Can you do me a favor and take him on a run? Have him catch another two and then come back.

"Alright. Good luck finding your dad. I'm glad you found him again."

"Yeah, he hates coming out of the Soul Society. Says Gigai don't feel like his old body no matter how good he gets at using them."

Gwen made a quick pace through the crowd. "Thank you Rowen-dono." She turned and saw her father to the right near the edge of the festival stalls arrayed outside the stadium.

"Dah!" Gwen called, rushing over. "I missed you!" She threw her arms around her father.

Takato, Gwen's father, turned tender green eyes on his daughter and smiled. "Aaaah, Gwen my little blossom. There you are. I brought you someone." Takato pulled a pokeball from his belt. "I caught a troublemaker stealing my food last night." He held out a tiny darkball. "Open it up."

Gwen eyed the pokeball. "Come on out purty!"

There was a tiny yawn, and a Shuppet blinked sleepily into wakefulness. "Oooooooh, cutie!" Gwen squealed, scooping the ghost pokemon up and hugging it.

"Shuuuuuuaaa!" Shuppet squeaked, then blushed a cute pale pink.

"Awwww, cutie. Look at that happy blush." Gwen squealed.

"Shuaaaa….." Shuppet sparkled happily.

"What should I name you? Hmmm…… I know. You're acting like Kon does. I like it, Kon will think its cute.

"Shua?"

"Kon is a stuffed toy that……"

"Gwennie! There you are, Rukia-neechan brought me with her and Ichigo to watch and she got lost! And……" Kon eyed shuppet, who was sparkling happily. "HEY! That shmuk gets to stand on glorious mountains of squishy pillows and I don't?"

"Shua!" Shuppet confirmed. The pokemon stuck its tongue out at Kon.

"Actually, I think Ai is a better name for you Shuppy, Kon would get jealous if I named you after him."

"you were gonna name that floppy wave of air after me?"

"Shua….." Shuppet aimed a will o whisp at Kon.

"Ai, dearie, he can burn. Don't do that."

Kon wailed and scampered off. "Meanie!"

"Alright Ai, you need to go back for now." Gwen called Shuppet back. "Thanks dah."

"No problem. Make me proud darling."

* * *

!o^.^o! Elsewhere (a/n Check out the pika smiley!)

"drew dearie……" Harley squealed, skipping over to his koi. "Come with me, I found a secluded hot spring. Oh please come darling."

Drew got a faint blush to his cheeks as Harley jump hugged him. He then got dragged out towards the forest. "Its going to be us boys, Ash and Gary are going to come by toooooo……"

"You'll drive Gary insane from what I've heard."

"Oh don't be like that. I've already packed swimtrunks for us to go."

"You never use swimtrunks in the hotspring Harley. That's why nobody will join us when we go to them. You always go naked and then you try to fuck me in public."

"oh don't be like that. Everyone's beautiful, I just prefer to show off my beauty more than most." Harley said with a blush coming to his cheeks. "And there's no reason why we can't show the whole world our love!!! We're such a beautiful couple after all."

"Wonderful, love you are very, very, very, beautiful. Just……" Drew sighed, Harley had a vengeful streak a mile wide and no shame. He routinely frightened hotspring bathers. Three onsen had kicked them both out because Harley couldn't keep his charms to himself.

Harley clung like a burr on a growlithe the whole way to the hotspring. A groan could be heard from the edge of the forest. "G…… gary….. nnggg….."

"Hmmm………" Harley purred, "they're having fun! I wanna see." The girly coordinator crept to the edge of the hotspring.

He was rewarded with quite the sight, Ash bent over the edge of the hotspring, Gary taking him from behind, and all Harley could think was 'score, blackmail and nookie.'

"What are you doing?" Drew demanded in a low voice.

"Its called voyeurism. Besides, do you want to disturb that duo? May said that they woke up Pikachu last night with their lovemaking. The mood came to a shocking end."

Drew groaned, turning his back to the bushes. His own body flushed in reaction, but he'd rather have Harley paying attention to him. And the lewd noises Ash was making didn't help either.

"Drew darling." Harley leaned over Drew's shoulder, arms winding possessively around the coordinator's waist. "Do you want to go in the hot springs now? Ash and Gary are….. finished…….."

Drew turned red around the ears.

"Or maybe my precious little uke wants to do something else?" Harley asked.

"The hot springs are FINE." Drew stalked over to the springs where Ash had relaxed in the warm water. Gary was leaning back on one of the rocks, wearing a pair of black and blue swim trunks and acting every bit the smug possessive seme.

"Hi!" Drew sulked.

"Hello Ashey darling! Drew and I thought we'd join you. You know, if you and your darling chisel chested boyfriend are finished cavorting around."

"What kind of idiot uses the word cavorting?" Drew growled as he slid into the warm water.

"I do. But don't call me an idiot dearie." Harley purred, wrapping his arms possessively around Drew and gently tugging his koibito into deeper water.

"We found you on the tail end of your……. Activities and thought it better not to disturb you." Explained Drew.

"So. Do either of you know what Gwen's going to do for her first appeal?"

"I dunno. I know it has something to do with Lucario and Pluck. And something with ice beam but I haven't figured out what else." Harley told them. "We'll find out tomorrow won't we?"

"LOOK OUUUUTTTT!" Mello yelled, "Bulbasaur vine whip get it quick!"

"NIDO!"

Mello, Bulbasaur and a male nidoran tore out of the forest towards the springs. "SORRY!" He yelled as the pokemon leapt over the spring, over all their heads. Bulbasaur skid to a stop. "DAMNIT!" The nidoran ran for the bushes, Bulbasaur bolted around the springs, before slipping in the water. "BULBAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"It got away."

"Bulbasaur."

"I told you to be more careful." Misty sighed. "Poisonpowder won't work on Nidoran because it's a poison type. Oh…….. hi boys." She blushed hugely. "Ash you need to get rid of that red speedo. It doesn't flatter you at all."

"What? Oh this thing. Gary likes it." Ash blushed. Gary had gotten him a little red speedo to swim in, "Gary gave it too me. There's no reason you girls get all the sexy swimsuits!"

"Jeez, between you and Brock you'd think we were a B52 song." Misty huffed. (1)

"You're just jealous because after all this time you still don't have a boyfriend." Gary said casually.

"I have Sabrina thank you very much. A girlfriend who can visit me at the gym and flit back home any time she's needed. Which saves ME hassle! I'll bet I see Sabrina more than you do Gary!" Misty snapped.

"Misty sempai please calm down!" Mello protested. "I wanna catch that nidoran!" He whined, "Please? It looked really tough!"

"We'll catch up later. You men are so stupid." Misty snapped. "Come on Mello. Lets go find that Nidoran." The two of them ran off.

"Alright! I want that Nidoran!" Mello called back Bulbasaur. "I'll use magby next. Maybe it will have better luck!"

"You catch onto this really quick Mello." Misty complimented him.

"Well my sensei /is/ going to be in the grand festival." Ash heard Mello say as they ran off.

* * *

That night Gwen was training in the clearing with Shuppet. "Okay Ai, watch Tsubame closely okay?" Gwen tied a blindfold on her Lucario, a tough fellow Gwen had raised from a Riolu and named Tsubame. The shuppet nodded and settled on Gwen's shoulder. Kon was tagging along. "Kon, unless you wanna get crushed stand back okay!"

"Kay. But I'd rather watch you work from the front row seat!" Kon whined.

"I know, but I need my arms free." Gwen explained. "You get to watch me look good tomorrow! And I need to get some last minute training in! Tsubame I'm gonna make a water ball for you. When I tell you start firing your aura sphere at it okay?"

Gwen gathered a ball of water, which floated through the air. "Begin! Aura sphere!" As Kon watched, the pokemon began firing blue balls of energy at the ball of water. Gwen began shouting orders, having Tsubame adjust a turn here, a flat palmed blast there. Spin on your heal, now aura sphere on one foot, hop and turn and do it again.

Kon watched, cheering as Gwen hopped around. He heard a cane behind him. "ZP? Is that you?"

"you know it is Kon. How's she doing?" The hacker asked, running her hand through her hair. "With no surveillance cameras around I can't see too well. And I'm saving my visor for the appeals tomorrow."

"She's really happy." Kon told the older woman. "She's got a huge smile on her face. Gwen is moving seamlessly with Tsubame. Its like they're thinking as one spirit."

"Good. Gwen doesn't get enough time to herself." ZP said with a warm smile. "Make sure she gets some sleep tonight Kon. Remind her to go inside in an hour okay?"

"Can do chief!" Kon said cheerfully.

* * *

"I'm your hostess Marion!" The pokemon hostess called out the next morning over the airwaves of sinnoh as the first day of competition began at the Sinnoh Region Grand Festival. "And I'm welcoming you back to the Sinnoh Region Grand Festival! This year due to the large amount of pokemon coordinators entering we are running two appeal rounds. Today is the beginning of the first appeal rounds."

All over the strand Gatekeepers were gathering around their televisions.

Iruka's classroom was full of shinobi gathering to watch the event on the new TV Tsunade had given him for the class. After all, a Hyuuga was competing that day wasn't she?

The Weasley living room had the enormous wizarding family and friends gathered around the screen, with Hermione beaming hugely at the thought of her Jazra in the biggest pokemon contest in that region in that world.

Samantha Carter had the day off, her fellow SG1 Members leaning in to watch the competition commence. "I hope Gwen's alright out there. This is something huge." Sam exclaimed. "Well she worked hard enough while she was here," Vallah assured the blonde woman. "What's she got up her sleeve anyway?" "Quiet, I'm watching!" Jonas shushed Vallah.

Ed and Roy had their own TV back at Central. "We gotta watch Riza appeal! I can't wait she's gotta win!" Roy's staff had stopped to watch. Havoc was making a muscle and chanting "Riza! Riza! Riza!" Armstrong was sparkling happily at the prospect of an appeal from their only female comrade. Winry was turning the antenna, tightening and loosening the bolts to make it work better.

In her office at Trinity Vatican Cardinal Caterina leaned in close to the portable television tuned in to watch the pokemon competition. Her paperwork was set aside to watch.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru, Shippo tagging along for the ride were in the meeting room at Section 9 with Gwen's grandfather and the rest of his team to watch the festivities. Kilala was curled up on top of Batou's private Tachikoma. "Go go go!" The tachikoma waved tiny fans back and forth to cheer them on.

Light, Matsuda and Misa were watching from the now abandoned Kira Task Force HQ. Ryuk noisily crunching apples beside them. Misa flicked popcorn at Matsuda to tease him, and the detective started to bicker with her. Light growled, watching the proceedings. "Gwen...... you better win." _How else can you keep your end of the bet, who can make a better new world first? _

In the soul society, Kuchiki Manor was party central as every captain and lieutenant not at the contest and every member of the Shinigami Woman's Association were gathered to watch on a massive screen.

And behind the scenes, in the greenroom that day, Gwen and Jazra stood side by side, watching the TV while they waited for their turn.

Gwen looked at Jazra, and Jazra at Gwen, "You ready?"

"mhmm."

* * *

1. The classic song Love Shack was sung by the B52's. http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=T8NhJNpQlsY


	3. Appeal 1 Watching with baited breath

"I'm your hostess Marion!" The pokemon hostess called out the next morning over the airwaves of sinnoh as the first day of competition began at the Sinnoh Region Grand Festival. "And I'm welcoming you back to the Sinnoh Region Grand Festival! This year due to the large amount of pokemon coordinators entering we are running two appeal rounds. Today is the beginning of the first appeal round."

And behind the scenes, in the greenroom that day, Gwen and Jazra stood side by side, watching the TV while they waited for their turn.

Gwen looked at Jazra, and Jazra at Gwen, "You ready?"

"mhmm."

"Today no fewer than five nurse joy will weigh in on the proceedings, along with our contest chairman Mister Contesta!"

"It's a pleasure to see you today."

"Mister Tsukizo from the pokemon fanclub is here today!"

"And everyone here is remarkable!"

"Professor Oak is here to judge as well."

"I'm glad to be here Marion!" Professor Oak greeted Marion courteously.

"Lets get busy this morning!" There was a deafening roar from the crowd.

"Our first contestant of the day comes to us from Konoha village, ladies and gentlemen please give a welcome to Ino Yamanaka!" Ino waved left and right, blowing kisses. She was wearing a pink kimono with a red and gold sakura blossom design. Her hair was down, rippling along her shoulders and she held a small hand drum, probably from the Harper Hall judging by the craft stamp, in her hand.

"Alright! All our training with Menolly-san is gonna pay off today!" Ino kissed a pokeball before throwing two of them out. "Duskull and Spoink! Are you ready to dance?"

"Skull….. duskull!"

"Spoi spoi spoink!"

The two pokemon appeared in a puff of smoke, striking an elegant pose. Duskull turned circles around Spoink, and the pig pokemon bounced happily.

"Oh my! Ino starts off with a psychic and ghost type together! What will she do with them?"

"Duskull, begin with a willow whisp! Spoink, psychic!"

Duskull sent the flames billowing around them, and began to chant, dancing a festival dance. Spoink used psychic, making the flames dance as it too started to dance, bouncing up and down the flames gathered in a circle around the two pokemon, who began to sing and do a festival dance. (1)

"Oh my! Ino's pokemon are using willow wisp and psychic attacks to put on a show for the crowd." Marion said cheerfully. "Look how cute they are!"

The audience was eating it up, cheering and giggling and even humming along with the tune. The crowd was entirely transfixed on Ino's dancing pokemon.

"Now! Use psybeam and nightshade!" Ino commanded.

"Duskullllllllll! Dus duskull duskull!!!"

"Spoink spoink!"

The black and iridescent beams of light began to whirl around from the top of the two pokemon's heads, intertwining around the two like tiny tendrils of lightning. The little beams danced in circles around them, meshing with perfect timing. "Oh wow! And by combining darkness and light of nightshade and psybeam Duskull and Spoink make an elegant show."

"Now bring them together!" Ino commanded. As Duskull and Spoink swayed and sang, their attacks slowly moved upwards and began to twine into one concerted column of light.

"Wow! Duskull and Spoink are completely in sync with each other! What a cute and powerful combination!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand! Finish with a flourish!"

The dance came to a close, with the blast of psybeam and nightshade exploding mid air to shower sparkling light over the crowd.

"Wow!" Marion exclaimed, "what a spirited start to our festival! Lets see what the judges think."

Three of the nurse joy rated a 9. One of them rated a ten and the other a seven.

Mister Contesta smiled. "I'm sure such a performance was well rehearsed, its refreshing to see an appeal based on cooperation and timing rather than on pure force alone." Contesta rated an 8.

"The synchronization of attacks was truly remarkable!" Mister Tsukizo rated an 8.

"Pure poetry to see, pokemon dancing together perfectly!" Professor Oak chimed, rating a 10.

"YAY!" Ino struck a pose with her pokemon. "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Sakura flushed at Iruka's classroom where she watched Ino's appeal. "This is the fabulous Jessilina getting the shout outs and dedications of competitors fresh off the field. Tell me young Ino, do you want to comment on your appeal?"

"I wanna dedicate that dance to my old classmate and Rival Sakura! Hey Billboard brow! Here's lookin at you!" Ino giggled, batting her eyes for the camera.

Naruto pulled Sakura back from the screen where she snarled. "I'll show HER billboard brow! How dare Ino-pig call me that IN PUBLIC!"

"Hang on Sakura! She dedicated her performance to you! You should be thrilled!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka chuckled. "From what I've heard with her performance Ino had Professor Oak in the bag. Samuel Oak is a person who would rather see cooperation between trainer and pokemon than a demonstration of force. Most Nurse Joy are the same way, so she was earning herself some pretty good points appealing to their personal natures as well as the crowd."

"When's Hinata coming on?" Kiba and akamaru pushed in closer to see the TV, breaking up Sakura's wrath.

* * *

Gwen was laughing. "That's so cute! She shoulda gotten more than an eight! Ooooh, what about Temari?"

It didn't take long for the next gatekeeper to be called to the forefront. And this time it was time for the Black Knight Hanger at Geass Tokyo to go wild with applause. "Our next contestant is Ashford Academy student Kallen Kouzuki! Kallen comes to us from the Kanto region, so wish her a warm welcome after her long journey!"

Kallen was wearing her Black Knight's uniform. The other Black Knights were cheering themselves hoarse in the little room the Kyoto group had leant them to watch the festival. "Do us proud Kallen!"

"Kick some butt!"

"You rock!!!!"

"Miss Kallen make Master Zero PROUD OF YOUUUUUUUU!" Kaguya-hime exclaimed, waving fans like a cheerleader.

"Alright Ninetails and Scyther take the stage!"

"Oh my! What will a fire and bug type to together?" Marion asked.

"Scyther! Whirlwind! Ninetails, firespin!"

Scyther and Ninetails spun up a firestorm tornado, running back and forth to keep it balanced between them and moving.

"Now, ninetails, faze it out and begin your willow whisp attack!" Instead the whirlwind became not a firestorm, but a true tornado. Ninetails tossed the willow whisp flames one at a time from its tail at the whirlwind.

Scyther began to add his own attack, a razor wind that wound in a spiral around the column of air. The willow whisp and razor wind began to spiral around the column of air, with both pokemon running or flying respectively around the base, showing off their speed as they did so.

"Doubleteam!" Suddenly there were lots of ninetails and scyther in the stadium, and then Kallen signaled with a loud whistle. All the doubleteam copies raised their heads and fired a razor wind and flamethrower, which caused the tornado to disburse whipping the hair of the competitors.

"What do the judges think of that exciting display."

"A FIVE????" Kaguya sputtered. "NOOOOO! KALLEN HAS TO GET BETTER THAN A FIVE!" She threw a popcorn ball at Mister Contesta. Tsukizo rated better, a seven. The nurse joys were divided, Seven, eight, nine, six, nine. And then Professor Oak. "While I can't deny the style of such a display, I can't help feeling that this appeal was better meant for the pokemon league! However, it was a very good show of strength Kallen. An eight." Professor Oak pretty much summed it up.

Oogi sighed. "From what I'm told, the purpose of a contest appeal is to show off the pokemon. Kallens pokemon were moving so fast that they seemed to disappear. So she got points off. Don't worry Kaguya-sama, Kallen is in line to join the pokemon league tournament in a few months. She said she'd try at the grand festival, but she said she didn't have the patience."

* * *

Riza's Luxray and Magnezone gave a beautiful lightshow, creating circles of electricity and energy that, when dispelled, left a transmutation circle in the dust. When Luxray landed on the circle a crest of wind and light sprung up depicting the chimera on the State Alchemist's watch.

Hinata had a Gardevoire and Beautifly create an enormous dragon out of silverwind and safeguard, making it fly all over the stadium and then dissolve in an array of little green and silver birds.

Temari combined the razor wind and sonic boom of Buizel with the sandstorm of her Sandslash. The blasts of sand kicking up around the area resembled Gaara's ability to control sand, finished with a flourish of swift attack from Buizel.

Nanao made sure the whole stadium saw the daring of her Ponyta and Treeko as they raced bareback around the appeal floor creating spires of solar beam and firespin. And because her Treeko evolved to Grovyle in the middle of her appeal and she didn't even flinch, she got a perfect ten from the entire panel of judges and a roar of approval from the crowd.

Hitsugaya's appeal used a surprise, as he called upon a Wartortle and Prinplup for a fantastic display of water and ice attacks. Since wartortle was normally considered a competition pokemon rather than an appeal he got a mixed result from the judges.

"And now! Jazra Hyuuga comes to us from Karakura town!" Jazra was wearing a Quincy ceremonial robe, only pale white and jade green instead of the normal white and topaz blue. She tossed a pokeball. "Flygon and Cyndaquil!"

"Oh my! What does Jazra have up her sleeve with such different pokemon?" Marion began her commentary.

Cyndaquil came out of the pokeball and landed on Flygon's back while Flygon stirred up a sandstorm, making a huge show of its agile flying.

"Cyndaquil Flame thrower! Flygon sandstorm!"

"Oh my! Look at that incredible display as Jazra's pokemon light up the stage with glistening sand and shimmering fire! What will she do next?"

"Flygon! Cyndaquil! Dig at once!" Both pokemon cheered as they turned upside down and all but dove underground. Cyndaquil went up and down, up and down, cutting holes in the terrain.

"Cyndaquil cuts holes, but what will Jazra do with them?"

"Hyperbeam and flamethrower!" Jazra grinned. "Then back up again!"

Columns of fire and hyperbeam burst from the ground. But while Flygon went back up and began to make a show of flying through the columns of fire, spinning and whirling, even cutting one in half abruptly with its tail. "NOW Cyndaquil! Swift and come back up!"

Stars burst up from the holes, and Flygon caught a happy, laughing Cyndaquil on its neck as it came back up. The two taking turns blasting the floating stars out of existance. The dragontype finished it up with almost a spasm, Flygon's head arching backwards, spine twisting as if in the throws of elated release before gliding slowly to earth.

When they landed, it was to thunderous applause. All five nurse joys rated a ten, Mister Contesta a nine, mister Tsukizo a ten, Professor Oak rated a perfect ten as well.

"WOW! An almost perfect score and a torn up contest field bring the first half of festivities to a close. We're going to take a short break so that our groundskeeping pokemon can put the field back in order!" Marion cheered.

* * *

"Tell me Jazra, how does it feel to have gotten the highest appeal score yet this contest?" Asked the interviewer (not Jessilina) as Jazra came off the field.

"Its feels great! I'm really confident about how this contest will end."

"That was a beautiful performance by your flygon, tell me, what other pokemon do you have in store for us?"

"Well, I try to specialize in dragon pokemon. But when I saw Cyndaquil I just HAD to have him! He's so totally and utterly cute! But believe it or not Cyndaquil is the only pokemon of mine that doesn't resemble a dragon in some way." Jazra explained.

"No kidding! Your contest dossier says you're from Kanto. Are you a fan of Master Lance by any chance?"

"I'm a huge fan of Lance! But Lance doesn't win contests! Believe it or not this appeal was more inspired by Wallace and his Milotic than by Kanto's native dragonmaster!" Jazra said cheerfully.

"I see! I should have guessed from the columns of fire! So much like Wallace's famous pillars of water maneuver. You really heated up the competition. Do you want to offer some words of advice to would be coordinators?"

"When it comes to an appeal, follow your instincts. They'll lead you to some very good moves! Personally I felt that contrasting a little and cute pokemon with a big and powerful pokemon would make for a fantastic double appeal, kind of a lion and the lamb kind of thing. And by combining things they have in common I created a fantastic show. Hey, can I say hi to a friend back home?"

"Sure!"

"Rukia I'll see you when I get home my lovely! Hope you liked the show!"

"You heard it first, live from the grand festival!"

* * *

"Wow……… I didn't think Jazra would do so well." Matsuda was glued to the screen in the old Kira Task Force HQ, chomping popcorn. The rest of the investigation team was watching with them. "That was fantastic! I don't think Gwen will be able to follow that."

"I dunno." Light sipped on a cup of hot coffee, black no sugar, as he watched the appeal conclude and Jazra's commentary for the crowd. "I saw the sample appeal Gwen put on for us. Personally I think she'll do at least as well." Gwen and Jazra had both worked with Light when L was still leading the investigation. This light, unlike the Espada who traveled back in time from the future, was fully human and did not know that L was still alive. Out of mourning for the one man he'd truely loved and been forced to kill, he was wearing simple black clothing.

* * *

The main parlor in the Kuchiki manor was teeming with visitors. Rukia was cheering herself hoarse, hearts floating above her head as her koibito wowed the crowd. Yachiru had cheerleader pom poms and was bouncing up and down. "Wow. Rukia that was incredible! And she said hi to you and everything." Renji, Ikkaku, Izuru and the others were gathered there. "Sooooo……. Is Jazra going to win?" Asked Izuru.

"Hard to say. Jazra's a specialist, so tactics wise she's at a disadvantage. But there are plenty of coordinators who specialize and do pretty damn well. Remember guys, its not just good enough to beat the other guy to a pulp. You need to make it look good too. I've seen matches won where all the winner did was negate the other pokemon's attacks. They were confident, they were gutsy, they smiled the whole match and it freaked out the enemy and made them look stupid. Which won that fighter the contest." Rukia told the boys.

There was a shy call from the doorway. "Do you mind if we come to visit?" A woman in a Quincy white and blue kimono entered, along with a bouncy Goth and a grizzled old man.

"Oooooooooooooh! Kate you brought your friends with you!!!" Rangiku tackled Kate, having taken a liking to the former NCIS agent whom Gwen had konso'd on her last visit to the inter. "Hullo! I'm liutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from the 10th Division. What's such a hunky husky dignified old soldier doing here?" Rangiku threw her arms around Gibbs, who's face started to twitch.

Abby giggled. "We're only here because we have a day off, and we need the frequency to the gatekeeper transmission line or we won't be able to watch the rest."

Gibbs pried Rangiku off, face twitching. The tips of his ears reddened in embarassment. Byakuya pulled out a cushion for the visitors to sit on. "Of course. I'll go get them for you."

"So is Gwen winning?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Gwen hasn't gone yet. Jazra went just before this but her display tore holes in the competition arena's floor. So they're filling the arena back in in preparation for the next few appeals. Gwen has to pass 2 different appeal rounds before the real combat begins. So pull up a cushion and some popcorn. We'll have you on your way later so you can watch the rest of the competition from your headquarters." Rangiku replied, she clung to Gibbs again. "You know you remind me of my own captain. He doesn't seem to like me smooshing him with my breasts either!"

Abby couldn't stop laughing, Kate smiled faintly. "Oh come on Katey-waity! Don't be sad because you're dead. You're always welcome in the 10th if you want to join me and Delphine we'll make you feel aaaaallllll better!" Rangiku squealed.

Yumichika was glued to the screen, chomping popcorn as he watched the news interviewer interviewing Riza. "Well I'm actually military, so I don't have very much time to compete." Riza was saying. "My CO gave me time off to represent the company at the grand festival."

"Wow. Good luck and stay safe out there. Salute to our men and women in unifrom!" The news caster gave Riza a salute.

"Always!" Riza beamed.

* * *

"And ladies and gentlemen we're back."

Nurse joy poked her head in. "Gwen?"

"Me!" Gwen perked up from where she was stroking Ai's head gently.

"You're on after the next two acts!" Nurse Joy told her.

Gwen turned to Hinata, who was nearest. "Can you hang onto Ai while I make my appeal?"

"Sure thing! Break a leg!" Hinata blushed as she took the Shuppet from her.

"Ai be good." Gwen told the shuppet as it cheered a happy "Shua!"

"Next its Dawn from Twinleaf town!" Was the last Gwen saw of the screen.

She was supposed to stay behind, and so all she could do was listen to the cheering. Suddenly a ROAR marked the end of dawns appeal. Whatever she'd done she did it well. "And what do the judges think of Dawn's performance today?"

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Gwen listened to the scores being given. There was no way to tell how dawn had done from where she was.

"Next its Zoey from snowpoint city!"

"Glameow, Misdreavous curtain!"

"GLAAAAH!" "MISDREAVOUS!"

Gwen listened as hard as she could, but she couldn't hear Marion's commentary. All she heard was the same seven pings indicating a score was being given and another, even louder roar than Dawn's. "Thank you Zoey!"

"Go." Nurse Joy told her. "Edge of the stage, when your name is called run out and begin your appeal!"

Gwen nodded, paling in stage fright. But then. "Next up its Gwen from Karakura Town!"

Gwen ran outwards, a huge grin on her face. She was terrified, but she didn't show it at all. Gwen closed her eyes, then picked Pluck and Tsubame's pokeballs from her belt and called out. "Glitter gloriously! Pluck! Slice the Moon Tsubame!" Gwen roared as she called out her glaceon and lucario.

A wave of stars heralded their entrance onto the stage. "Pluck use Ice Beam!"

GLAY! Pluck leapt high in the air blasting the ice beam down on the ground. An enormous halfpipe appeared. Just exactly as Gwen had practiced. Gwen then moved to blindfold Tsubame, who smirked confidently beneath the blinds. "ALRIGHT! Tsubame and Pluck! Up on opposite ends!"

Tsubame leapt into the air and Pluck blasted ice beam at his feet. "Wow. Gwen has created a massive halfpipe using Pluck's ice beam! What is she planning." Tsubame landed with a bar of ice about the size of a snowboard frozen onto his feet.

"Tsubame use dark pulse! Pluck use powdersnow!"

Tsubame half crouched, using darkpulse to carve the ice bar into a snowboard. Pluck used his powder snow to cover the halfpipe in fluffy puffy snow.

"Tsubame! SHRED! Pluck, ice ball! Tsubame aura sphere!!!"

Tsubame yelled in excitement, tipping over the edge of the halfpipe. Up the other side, he turned a huge jump, sending him high in the air. Pluck shrilled his excitement as he began to toss ice ball attacks out. Tsubame began to hit them with aura sphere!"

"WOW! What a show of extreme sportsmanship! Tsubame is blindfolded but is using its power of aura to guide it through jumps on the halfpipe! And as if that weren't flair enough, he's hitting every one of Pluck's ice ball attacks head on with aura sphere! The resulting flurry of snowfall is blanketing the whole arena in snow!"

Gwen cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "HIGHER Tsubame! Higher! Turn a flip!" Tsubame did just that, summersaulting three times in mid air before he hit the slope of the halfpipe again. He had the hugest grin on his face, and Pluck kept pumping out ice ball attacks, bigger and stronger each time. The next turn and he was doing a handplant that sent him high into the air, almost on level with the lowest balcony of the stadium.

"alright! Aurora beam and Aura sphere!"

Tsubame let out a hiya kind of yell, and when the attacks melded it looked almost like a shooting star blazed over the arena. "Now break!" Gwen commanded. Tsubame jerked his feet, breaking the ice beam snowboard off his feet so that when he landed at Gwen's feet, he shoved the edge of it into the ground and bowed like a knight before his princess.

"WOW! An incredible way to chill out on a summer day!" The crowd was deafening. They were chanting "GWEN GWEN GWEN GWEN GWEN GWEN!!!!!" The roar only made Gwen smile wider. Tsubame and Pluck waved to the crowd with Gwen as she turned pink around the ears and cheeks.

"What do the judges think of Gwen's performance!"

"An incredible feat of coordination, balance and timing." Said Mister Contesta. 10.

"A remarkable way to cool down on a hot day!" Mister Tsukizo. 10.

"Daring, brilliant and beautiful!" Professor Oak. 10.

Nurse Joy 1. 10.

Nurse Joy 2. 10.

Nurse Joy 3. 9.

Nurse Joy 4. 9.

Nurse Joy 5. 10.

"An almost perfect score!" Marion called out. "Gwen, Pluck and Tsubame bring the first day of appeals to an end. Tomorrow round one of appeals will continue! Which of our fantastic competitors will stand out?"

Gwen grinned hugely, but she dashed the instant she was allowed off the field. Pluck and Tsubame bounced after her, excited and happy to be finished.

"YOU DID IT!" Jazra screamed, swinging Gwen around in her arms. "You did it! Oh my god you did it!"

Hitsugaya and Nanao joined her then, offering congratulations. And several of the younger coordinators watched, jealous, as Gwen walked past. The news reporter ambushed her the instant she walked out of the greenroom. "Gwen Ryuunami! Can we have a few words?"

"Sure!" Gwen cheered.

"How does it feel to have a nearly perfect score?"

"Excellent. I was terrified out there."

"You didn't look it."

"Well, I have a history of being relaxed under pressure. And when things finally got rolling I was just having too much fun!"

"I notice you're entering contests at a much older age than most of the competition. Do you have any comment on that?"

"Well, its better late than never. I had Pluck for ages as an eevee before I finally got to go on a pokemon journey and compete. Because of that he's stronger than a majority of my pokemon. There's something to be said for blooming late, after all, here I am."

"Would you say that gives you an advantage over most of the other coordinators?"

"A lot of them yes, but age isn't always an advantage. There's plenty of talent competing today that's younger than I am and a lot that's older too. Personally I think its important for new coordinators to join the sport and to keep trying as hard as they can. The only way pokemon contests will grow and expand is if new blood comes in."

"Now, you also have the Amica Festival Ribbons for the Oak and Rowen contests. What are your thoughts on your victories there?"

"Pluck was given to me by professor oak as a little girl. I'm proud to have won the ribbon that bears his name. I also hear that professor rowan was Oak's teacher, so I'm glad to have won his ribbon as well."

"Do you have anybody back home that you want to say hello to?"

"Yeah! To my grampa back in Niihama City, and to his second in command Motoko as well! Toko-chan! I'll be home soon! Promise then I'm all yours! Also to Ukitake-taichou up in the stands and my friends back in Karakura and all over my journey. I'm happy to compete today and you are all in my heart. Always."

"Awww…….." The interviewer coo'd.

"Gwen! Quit preening for the camera and come on!" ZP was hurrying over.

"Sure thing ZP!" Gwen was not going to flaunt in public by calling her ZP-koi. ZP smirked, however, with something else on her mind. She pulled Gwen into a very public kiss in front of the camera.

"Oh my. Do I spy some romance here at the Grand Festival?" the interviewer smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can turn that camera off now while I kiss my wife." ZP snickered, holding up her ring hand and shooing the camera woman away.

"Oh wow, you're married?"

"Fraid so." Gwen snickered, "My /other/ wife had to stay home, but ZP came along for moral support."

"Oh what an incredible story this will make. Your glasses, are you blind?"

"Sadly yes. I'm a technician but an accident at work left me… unable to see. However, I was watching her performance on TV at the Amica festival." ZP added. "So I have no doubt of her talent."

"Its been a ahelluva year. ZP has three kids from a prior relationship. We moved out to Karakura town in the middle of the contest circuit for more space. That's where I met Ukitake taichou. I think he's still up in the stands. I do technical support for his office when I'm not on the contest circuit."

It was a cover story that they'd made up in case anybody looked at or asked for their background on their journey.

"How long have you been married?" Asked the news reporter.

"It will be a year in three months."

"Ah the bliss of newly weds. I notice there are a lot of other coordinators from Karakura town at this contest."

"Yes, Nanao-chan and Hitsugaya-taichou are students of mine. I taught them the basics and sent them on their way."

"Really? Anybody else you know?"

"Jazra-chan is my rival. We grew up in the same sandbox you know that?"

"So I heard." The interviewer smiled. "How do you feel about being able to fight your childhood rival?"

"Very happy. Jazra and I parted ways when she went on her journey. I get to meet her and her fellow competitors from Konoha Village and only saw each other again on our journey. I'm happy to be here competing, it will be a good chance to see what each other can do."

"What did you think of her performance?"

"I only have one dragon pokemon myself, that I caught only recently but I'm a serious sucker for dragon types! They're so CUTE!" Gwen squeaked appropriately, hearts floating above her head for a moment before grinning. "Look, I got a lot of practice to do to get ready for round two. I didn't know they were doing two rounds until I got here!" Gwen waved farewell and tugged ZP away.

* * *

"Popcorn?" Vallah asked happily as she watched Gwen flaunt on screen. "Jeez, who is this girl? Cocky, flashy, swaggering just a little too much."

"That cocky, flashy, swaggering little girl managed to defeat a wraith in hand to hand combat at the age of 15." T'ealc told Vallah. "I watched her do it. Among the gatekeepers, she's considered a hero, and her strength is unmatched. She comes from a long line of high level gatekeepers. Its a tragedy that there's such a rift between her and her father's deceased spirit, they would have made a formidable team were they ever allowed to work together."

* * *

Section 9's control room was filled with celebrating section 9 members. "Chief did you see that did you see?????" Aoi had finally made it to watch the appeals.

"I did indeed. Gwen's learned her lessons well." Aramaki smiled wryly at his granddaughter's prowess both as a gatekeeper undercover and a Pokemon coordinator made a strong showing in public.

"She was also absolutely terrified." Motoko told Aoi. "Remind me to put her on undercover detail next time I need a partner, if she can make a high profile cover that well."

"Well she learned from the Master Major." Batou smirked, a crash echoed from the next room and a Tachikoma ran in with the twins riding on its back. "MISTER BATOU THE TWINS ARE BREAKING THINGS!!!! MAINLY ME!!!!!!!!" Batou growled and clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Urrrrg, ZP's flaunting for the camera while /our/ kids are terrorizing the hanger." He bolted for the terrified tachikoma.

* * *

Gwen found Mello and Sai the instant she was let free. "Boys, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Catch some pokemon, relax, practice." Gwen replied. "Maybe head for the hotsprings."

"I'm in." Mello grinned.

"I will follow. What kind of pokemon are you hoping for?" Sai asked.

"Dunno. Lets see whats out in the woods. Mello, ready to go?"

"You mean do I have ninja super speed down? Thanks to Sai I do."

"Then lets move." Gwen called out Tsubame and Ai. "Come on guys, we're going out to catch pokemon!"

"Shuaaaa!"

"Lucario….!"

"Come on out Smeargle!" Sai called out his only pokemon, a Smeargle Gwen and Ash had caught for him as a gift.

"Bulbasaur lets go!" Mello called out, summoning his first and favorite pokemon. Bulbasaur had been a gift from Jazra and Professor Oak. Oak had given Jazra a pokemon each for Mello and Near, Near's being an umbreon.

The last thing any festival goer saw as they plunged into the wall of green was three humans and four pokemon diving into the forest.

The quartet practiced both their jutsu and their attacks as they ran, Mello showing just how well he'd improved when he hit the water of a nearby river and instead of falling in he waterwalked instinctively and flawlessly. His bulbasaur landed neatly on his back, letting out an excited cry of "bulbaaaaaaa!"

Sai hit the water too, Smeargle taking a ride on his back. The trio hit a bluff on the other side of the river, using chakra climbing and vine whip and their own agility to reach the top. Gwen water walked with Tsubame simply leaping the river and Ai clung to Gwen's head.

The seven of them took a few minutes to breathe. Gwen sat down hard and grinned hugely. Mello had a devilish glint in his eyes and Sai gave his faint attempt at a smile.

Suddenly a scream cut the air. "Heeeeeelllllp!" A young trainer and his Buizel burst through the trees, pursued by no fewer than four zangoose.

"Woah!" Mello gawked.

The boy hid behind Mello, clinging to the rowdy Wammy child and bawling. "Buizel and I tried to catch that thing and it had friends!!!"

The zangoose stopped near Gwen, Mello and Sai. "ZANGOOSE!" They growled, and started shouting at the boy.

"Sensei, what do you say we help the trainer catch him a zangoose?" Mello asked with a daredevil gleam in his eye.

"Really?" The boy brightened.

"Yeah, but you and Buizel have to meet us halfway alright?" Mello pried the boy off him. "We'll battle as a team."

"Sounds like fun." Gwen agreed. "Ai its time for your first battle! Mmkay?"

"SHUAAAAAA!"

"Ai if you know any psychic attacks can you use them please?" Gwen asked.

Ai the Shuppet nodded and started off with a psychic attack.

"Bulbasaur use solarbeam!"

"Smeargle, sketch the solarbeam!" Sai ordered. Smeargle grinned and obliged, painting a sign midair from which a solar beam shot at the zangoose.

"Buizel use sonic boom!"

"BUI!" The trainer's Buizel shouted. Its tail launched a sonic boom attack at least the size of its body.

"ZAAAAN!"

The zangoose were blown back, but only two of them were knocked out.

The ringleader launched a slash attack at Smeargle, "Smeargle! Sketch the attack!" Smeargle's tail glowed, countering slash with slash. The zangoose kept going and headed right for Mello's bulbasaur.

"TACKLE Bulbasaur!" Mello roared. The pokemon bolted into action and stopped the Zangoose's progress cold with just a shove from its head.

Checking her pokedex, Gwen noticed that Shuppet had a shockwave attack. "Ai, use Shockwave!"

The Shuppet dove in bravely, launching the electric attack at the zangoose. It fell to the ground, twitching and sparking. Now the only one left was butting heads with Mello's Bulbasaur. "Alright Mello, remember what I told you about the value of indirect attacks? Bulbasaur is good for both brute force and indirect attacks. So use one now!" Gwen told Mello as his pokemon literally butted heads with the Zangoose.

"Right… um… um… um… Stun spore!" Mello commanded.

Bulbasaur growled, letting out a cloud of stunspore that enveloped his opponent at close range, slowing down the zangoose big time. "now use a power house attack to take him done." Gwen coached.

"right! Vinewhip!" Mello commanded. The vinewhip attack finally did in the ringleader of the Zangoose.

Mello beamed, first at his pokemon, then Gwen and Sai, then the boy. "Alright lads, pokeballs out, and GO!" Gwen threw her own pokeball, catching one of the Zangoose in it. The pokemon fought like crazy to get out. But it wasn't enough. Gwen caught the Zangoose.

Mello's pokeball went next, throwing it at the ringleader of the Zangoose. The ball rocked furiously before it finally fell to a stop. Sai tossed his a beat later and made his first official catch as a pokemon trainer. "Go on kid, throw the ball!" Mello grinned at the boy.

He nodded and threw his pokeball. "Okay!" The final Zangoose fell, the pokeball pinging to a stop.

Gwen's pokeball disappeared to the teleporter automatically. Mello grabbed his and handed Sai his own pokeball. Then he handed the final one to the boy. "Next time you try to catch a wild pokemon that strong, be sure to scout the entire situation out before you make your move."

The boy nodded, a huge grin on his face. Then he peered past Gwen. "You're Gwen right? I saw you at the festival! You were awesome! I hope you go all the way!" He beamed as he and his Buizel ran off.

Mello had a small smile on his face. "Gwen?" He turned to eye the girl, "Maybe, there's something worthwhile about this whole gatekeeper thing. Promise me you'll help me get stronger. I want to be as good a gatekeeper as you!"

"I will Mello, and I'll get you strong enough that you'll be able to survive Kira's assault." Gwen patted her apprentice on the head. "Come on, we have some training to do before we go back to the festival. This time, use some of the taijutsu moves you learned working with Lee. Sai, sit this one out please?"

The two began to spar, their pokemon joining them in the game and sparring with each other. Gwen enjoyed working with Mello, correcting his stance and teaching him how to maximize the force from his attacks. _He's getting quite good at this._

_I've gotta get stronger! I'm going to get stronger! And then… I'll become a first class gatekeeper, something that Near can't be, because the gatekeepers don't think he can make it as one of them. _

Gwen smiled inwardly. _Mello, you think you're going to use me to gain power, but you really like this life. You're like Greed, and like my first sensei Shego. Your curiousity, your thirst for adventure, will overcome your wickedness. You'll make a fine gatekeeper. And eventually Near will too. You just have to survive Kira. _

* * *

1. Insert Dance of the Bellossom here


End file.
